Degrassi Magnet High (Season 1)
The first season of Degrassi Magnet High is set to preimeire in June 2012, just before summer. It features the first semester of the 2012-2013 school year.The first arc of episodes posted frequently will be the first half of After The Fall (0101-0121), then a two week break until the rest of the arc (0122-0132). Then Open Fire (0131-0146) will be posted a few months following, completing the season. Main Cast (0101-0130) Seniors (Grade 12) *Steven "Stevie" Castillo: a popular boy with self-confidence issues and has a horrible life; struggling with many body harming habbits to cope with his mother's cancer, as he can't even look at her anymore. *Ebony Morton: a sassy yet sweet plus sized model who used to be anorexic, but now embraces her weight. *Mitch Carson: an emo boy with a bad way of dealing with his tragic life surrounded by death and hatred. Juniors (Grade 11) *Jason Bennet: a super jock with low self esteem that attracts all the girls. *Lisa "Storm" Blake: a goth who is a recovering self-harmer and his struggling living with her neglectful mother. *Daisey Fonde: an overacheiver who will take anyone down at anytime.. if her anxiety disorder doesn't get in the way. *Nina Oline: a sexy and manipulative cheerleader, commonly called "the whore of the school". *Richard Viornk: a popular christian jock with more depth to him than most know. *Kimberley "Kimmi" Yamaguchi: a sweet, innocent girl from Tokyo, Japan who feels sick constantly. She also lost her birth parents in a tsunami however, she is unaware of this. *David Titan: the school's man-candy who isn't as nice and modest as he seems. *Adriana Sutturn: a bubbly cheerleader who wants all of the attention in anyway possible since her mother is too busy hooking up with a new guy daily. Sophomores (Grade 10) *Annylese "Annie" Collins: the rich, snobby, queen bee who secretly likes someone she is ashamed of liking. *Regina Teran: Annie's backstabbing bestfriend who later gets a bug infestation thanks to her younger brother. *Zoey "Zoe" Mattson: a butch lesbian who has feelings for a girl way out of her league. *Talia Castillo: a shy girl who transfers and is automatically popular thanks to her big brother who she worries about it a lot, but doesn't let him or the popularity get her her head, often. *Selena Tomayo: a badass who cares about school and attracts lots of guys, she gets into a serious incident that may effect her more than she thinks. *Courtney Mercado: an overacheiver who can sometimes comeoff as rude, and has no boy experience because her parents think boys are a waste of time. *Lilliana "Lilli" MacDonald: Courtney's tom-boy bestfriend who gets in a lot of trouble at school. *Alicia Juarez: a once goody-good gone bad who never comes to school unless under the influence. *Daniella Viornk: a pure christian girl with a crush on her brother. Freshmen (Grade 9) *Tory Mason: Spinner's cousin who was born and raised in California and has trouble adjusting when he moves in with Spinner in Toronto. *Kenny Runne: a skater who is always looking for a good time and gets a lot of female attention. *Penelope Romano: a talented girl who is there for her friends, and for her grandfather who has Alzheimer's Disease. *Cat Foster: the sluttiest girl in the freshmen class who will do anything to get what she wants. *Mindy Labora: a girl who lies to impress people or seem interesting and goes to many extents to do so. *Ruby Salgado: a hot cheerleader who tries to act older than she is, especially with boys. *Finn Rennolds: a closeted gay who is outed by his bestfriend, Ruby, after he does something devious to have all her attention. By the way, he is an expert ''at stealing boyfriends. Recurring Cast Students *Mayra Charleno (Senior): Ebony's beautiful bestfriend who can never keep a good relationship. *Martine Galloway (Senior): a movie actor trying to live a normal life in highschool before graduating and becoming all about business. *Prince Smith (Senior): a football player who is over protective of his girlfriend, Ebony Morton, after everything that she has gone through over her highschool years. *Damien Frazer (Senior): the cocky and arroggant president of DMH's rival school, Chestin High. *Andrea "Drea" Garcia (Sophomore): a bad girl who lives life to the fullest and lives by "Y.O.L.O." *Veronica Denim (Sophomore): a girl trying to fit in and forget her past with her abusive ex boyfriend. *Fred Beniot (Sophomore): an annoying guy who nobody really likes, his only real friend was killed over the most recent summer. *Brenna Evente (Sophomore): a girl who can't discover herself and tries to act tough, she goes to Chestin High. *Analisa Vegan (Sophomore): Damien's obnoxious New York born girlfriend. *Xavier Jones (Freshman): a bad kid who is intending on dropping out, despite his strict parents' plan to have him go to Harvard alongside his twin brother. *Hector Tarentella (Senior): an aggressive young delinquent who attends Chestin High. *Quassim Derkins (Sophomore): a smart pot-head and friend of Erin. *Squid (Senior): a trashy bad boy and friend of Hector. *Dare-Devil (Drop-Out; supposed to be Senior): Squid's loser friend who is a member of Hector's gang. *Cassie Stark (Freshman): a dancing cheerleader who is made fun of for being dyslexic. *Nick Jones (Freshman): a nerd who is the exact opposite of his twin, Xavier, and also has a crush on Ruby and tries to get her all year long. *Erin Thormps (Freshman): Troy's childhood bestfriend who moved to Toronto when they were little; He goes to DMH's rival school, Chestin High. *Marina Juarez (Freshman): Alicia's younger sister who is even worse than she is. *Bridgette Mason: Troy's sister who refuses to move to California until after she graduates junior high. (Grade 8) *Matthew Teran: Regina's little brother who brings home a bug infestation. (Grade 5) *James Bennet: Jason's younger brother who doesn't get along with him too often. (Grade 7) *Mark Detos: Jame's gay friend who wants to come out but is too afriad of what people will say. (Grade 7) *Bristol Mattson: Zoe's little sister who doesn't understand her. (Grade 7) *Brandon Juarez: Alicia and Marina's younger brother who smokes and drinks, but trys to keep his act together and understand his sisters. (Grade 7) Chapter Guide Trivia *Rated PG13. *In the mid-season finale of After The Fall, there will be two deadly experiences. However, one may go too far. *First instance of self-harm in DMH. *First instance of sexual intercourse in DMH. *First instance of a relationship with a teacher in DMH. *First eating disorder in DMH. *First butch lesbian featured in DMH. *''Technically, First sex-tape featured in DMH. *First instance of phone-sex in DMH. *First instance of masturbation in DMH. *First instance of crushing on a sibling in DMH. *First instance of smoking marijuana in DMH. *First alcohol drinking in DMH. *First instance of partying in DMH. *First instance of Xanax abuse in DMH. *Most of the minis will focus on the grade sevens; James, Mark, Brandon, and Bristol. Ss well as new additional faces featured only in the seventh grade minis; Melissa Hickory: a down to earth sweetheart and natural beauty who doesn't wear make up, and crushes on James without knowing he likes her, Savannah Rivers: a rich snob who teases "the outcasts" along with fellow mean girls, Trudy Mendez and Amanda Rodriguez. *First instance of anxiety disorders in DMH. *First instance of un-supporting parents in DMH. *First two instances of cancer in DMH. *First instance of stealing money in DMH. Promos http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Benjiboy321/Degrassi_Magnet_High:_The_First_Few_Promos Category:DMH Season 1 Category:Eating Disorders Category:Hook-Ups Category:Partying Category:Drugs Category:Secrets Category:Siblings Category:Smoking Category:Drinking Category:Pornography Category:Fights Category:School Rivalry Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Student-Teacher Affair Category:Love Triangles Category:Cheating